<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by Altavista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823361">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altavista/pseuds/Altavista'>Altavista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician), Rihanna (Musician), The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Hip Hop, One Night Stands, Romance, Short Story, club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altavista/pseuds/Altavista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn thinks that Marshall would be the best distraction for her heart-broken self that night. The only thing she doesn't know is that she's about to be caught in her own trap. </p><p>The action is based around 2013.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eminem/Rihanna Fenty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken hearts and preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white bright lights along the edges of the huge makeup mirror table were shining dazzling, lightning the dark dressing room, making long shadows on the walls from the objects around, reaching every corner. She was sitting at the table with her both hands on the sides of her head and staring at the reflection of her face in the mirror. For what seemed like the millionth time that evening, an irritated sigh left her lips, revealing her tiredness. But Robyn did want to think about reasons.</p><p>The woman in the mirror in front of her seemed flawless. She had to admit, her stylists' crew did an amazing job with that night's look: black raven hair in loose curls, dark lips with an aquamarine sparkling reflection, matching eyeshadows and white stardust highlight on her cheeks. Along with her silver glittery short mini dress with straps and an oversized satin bomber jacket that was loosely hanging on her shoulders, she looked sexy and rebellious. Just like she wanted that night.</p><p>She knew that the secret wasn't in the outfit, though. Her dress wasn't tight around her curves and the heels on her legs were only middle high. It was her emerald eyes that spoke of danger and studying them in the reflection carefully, she knew that she would be able to make that night just like she wanted it. <em>Screw that asshole<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her phone vibrated on the table next to her but she made no movement. Right, just when she decided to screw him, he reminded of himself once again. But that was becoming a boring repetition of the same plot. He called to say that he was sorry because eventually, he was cheating and thinking that she was too stupid to notice. Why was he like that? Why did he think she deserved it? Why the hell he thought it would end like nothing happened? The questions appeared in a habitual manner in her mind but she quickly dispelled it. <em>Whatever, whatever, whatever<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She needed a distraction. Something like a good one-night stand to forget about that annoying name on the display of the ringing phone that was giving her a headache. She wasn't even that hurt this time. She just felt irritated, bored, uninterested with the situation. He couldn't even think of the more creative way to ruin everything. Just slept with some stripper from the nearby club. For the first time, thinking about him, she knew she despised him. In fact, she was absolutely disgusted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>That was the reason Robyn wanted to forget about everything. That was the reason for dressing up and that was why she was so eager to leave to attend the party. What a convenient thing it was that in New York there were plenty of clubs where she could find a perfect distraction. That night she didn't even have to look for one. She was already invited, even though she didn't know the host of the party that well. All she heard was that he was somehow connected to Interscope and to be honest, she didn't care about further details. <em>The distraction is all that matters<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The phone stopped ringing finally and she decided to ignore it for the entire night. He would probably send a bouquet of roses to her hotel room but that was so cliche that she forgot that thought right after it came to her mind. He could even show up at her door but that wouldn't have changed anything. It would have only made him look pitiful. Leaning back at her chair lazily, she smiled suddenly, raising her chin a little, watching herself in the mirror. Every detail of her body in the clear reflection screamed that he didn't deserve her. <em>No, no, no, dear, I'm not a little stupid girl you would fool every time, you miscounted. I'm gonna completely forget your name tonight<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Riri? Are you ready?' she heard a knock on the door, it opened slowly, and the familiar head of her assistant, Sally, popped out of it with a small smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Yeah, come in' Robyn answered simply, drawing her attention to Sally completely. It was enough mirror staring for today. Tonight she promised herself to be only stared at. <em>Otherwise, what's the point?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'You look stunning today' Sally smirked playfully in a habit of hers. Though, Robyn suspected Sally knew what was up and what that dressing up was all about. Thank God Sally was smart enough not to ask questions. That's why she was always well-paid. 'The girls are waiting for you near the door. Should I let them in?'</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Thank you and yes, let them in. We leave soon' Robyn told her as a matter of fact, lowering her gaze at her ebony manicure. She didn't really feel like talking to somebody but the girls were the part of that night's plan. She promised herself to stick to it no matter what, and she couldn't break that promise. Sally nodded and disappeared behind the door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Hey, Ms. Fenty, you're gorgeous!' in a moment, Robyn heard a loud exclaim and raised her glance to meet three girls or young women, to be exact, all dressed up for the evening, each one in a fashion of hers. The one who spoke the first was Tiana, a milk chocolate skinned girl with pouty glossy lips. She was a model and a good acquaintance. Funny girl with an attitude. Definitely, not a friend of hers but Robyn didn't need a friend that night. She needed company and the buzz around to get her mind off of everything and a convenient background before finding someone. Hopefully, Tiana with her girlfriends could easily cope with it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Thanks a lot. You are not that bad yourself' Robyn answered with a small grin. The first moment it was forced but then she got used to it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Meet Casey and Liv' Tiana dismissed the compliment, gesturing to the pale blonde and ginger girl beside her. 'They work with me and by good fortune, got some people from Interscope they know'.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'My pleasure' Robyn pronounced with a smile but it didn't seem as friendly as she intended, more like bored. To be honest, she didn't even give a fuck about their names or Interscope connections. <em>But you chose the actors for the show yourself so just wait until it's over<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'It's an honour. I'm a fan' a blonde girl named Casey said calmly but excitedly. Robyn nodded in response not ready for some fangirling.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'When do we leave? I heard that 50 Cent is gonna be at the party' the ginger-haired girl Liv asked, giggling. <em>Well, she is probably too skinny for Fifty but maybe, she could get her chance. Why not, actually?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'And I heard something more interesting' Tiana licked her lips with a sly grin, adjusting her hair in the mirror near Robyn. 'I heard that we can catch Mr Slim Shady tonight. That's rare'. <em>Marshall?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Robyn was surprised to hear that name. From all the people, that night she didn't expect him to be there. She hadn't seen him for a while but they always were on good terms. Marshall was fun and easy to be around, and she almost regretted the whole play she created at that thought. How unluckily it was that tonight she wasn't ready to be her usual self. Marshall's witty persona should have waited for another time to hang out and joke around.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Folks from Interscope were talking about him showing up too' Casey commented, smiling with her cherry-red lips. In contrast to her pale skin, they were especially prominent.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Robyn, you know him, why don't you introduce us today?' Tiana finished checking her make up, returning her glance to Robyn, smirking.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Sure, if he is in a mood' Robyn answered without any excitement, feeling that Tiana's smirk suddenly looked unpleasant. <em>Her and Marshall? No, girl, you are not right for him<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>In fact, she felt that no one in the room was right for him. Nor porcelain doll-like Casey, nor typical Irish-looking Liv. She couldn't explain why because certainly, the thing wasn't only about their appearances. It just wasn't it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'If he's not, then until the end of the night I'll make sure he will be' Tiana chuckled smugly and her girlfriends laughed in response. Robyn rolled her eyes but they didn't notice it. <em>God, where do all these girls get their arrogance from? They have no idea who Marshall is in real life. He doesn't get hooked that easily<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They chatted for a while about the party, and Robyn could feel her urge to leave with every minute more and more. So, when Sally knocked at the door to say that the car was ready, she sighed in relief, standing up from her spot. Before exiting the room, she glanced at her reflection once again. Everything seemed perfect and she knew it was. The phone on her table showed another message but she didn't bother to read it and just put it in the clutch without thinking.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She reckoned that it was a blessing that the girls took another car. She was glad to sit alone on the comfy leather of the seats and look out the window at the night city while the car was driving her to the club. <em>Maybe, it was better not to do all of it. Maybe, it was better to stay home and watch a movie. Maybe, the show and one-night stand wouldn't help<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But she was tired of being used. Tired of feeling unloved and unwanted. For that night she needed to feel confident, sexy, beautiful, for God's sake. She needed to use someone to forget, and she knew that she could do it. No doubts were allowed. She would go in the club and everybody would watch her, catch every fucking move, and admire her walking. From all those people she would pick someone suitable and just let go. Let go of everything. Even if it was for just one night. She didn't care about tomorrow or further consequences, she just needed it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The lights behind the car window were blinding in its light, brushing her face in passing flashes. She hoped there would be no paparazzi that night. The club should have been well-secured for such an occasion. Even Marshall decided to show up. <em>Marshall, right<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Why did his name was popping up in her head again after that stupid conversation with Tiana? She tried to brush the unpleasant memory of that word exchange away but somehow it was finding its way back to her mind from time to time. Maybe, it was because she didn't like Tiana that much anyway or maybe, because she understood it only in the middle of that exact conversation. Whatever, it wasn't that important anyway. She knew what she wanted from that night and nothing could prevent her from doing it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The car stopped near the club, getting Rihanna out of her fog of thoughts. She got the clutch with her phone inside it and prepared to open the door. There was always something exciting about that last moment. When you know that it's the last chance to change everything. But Robyn didn't need it, she had no hesitations left.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The cool air of New York weather touched her skin as she opened the car door. A couple of camera lights met her eyes, and she smiled widely, pleasantly, even arrogantly in the way she only knew how to. She didn't stop, noticing the girls getting out of another car, and didn't pose for a few paparazzi that somehow made their way to the private event. She adjusted her bomber jacket that was loosely hanging on her shoulders and made her way to the entrance of the club, not stopping for a minute. The girls caught up with her near the security.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'They are with me' Robyn made a gesture at the girls beside her to a big security guy in front of the door. The thing she was so used to.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Sure, Ms Fenty. Have fun tonight' the security guy answered professionally, letting all of them in.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>'Thank you, I'll surely will' was all she threw mindlessly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Watching Rihanna's figure disappearing inside the building, somehow he had no doubt about her words.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I'm scared. The first chapter here. I need any feedback you can give me because I feel uncertain about this (nothing new).</p><p>Anyway, please, express your opinion on this, pressing like or leaving comments to encourage me to continue and post frequently. Much love for you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I'm like so frustrated right now because for some fucking reason Ao3 refuses to put Rihanna's thoughts in italics and I hate it because I had to use strong text for it and it changes the vibe a little. Anyway, I just really wanted to post the update at least like this so here you go, I hope the strong text for thoughts won't fuck up the whole mood for you. I'll be looking for ways to solve this problem</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was blasting loudly, making people in the dizzy from the alcohol crowd swing to the beat, move their bodies in the way their senses were telling them to, letting the music lead them. She appeared in the entrance with her slow confident walk and stopped for a moment as if observing everything but nobody in particular. It was a high-class New York club, and she could spot some familiar and maybe, not that pleasant faces. Instantly, she felt the glances turning into her direction with interested looks. <strong>Oh yeah, shall we begin?<strong></strong></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She made her way ahead, not really bothering for greetings. The smell of weed and alcohol were reaching her stronger and stronger with every step, and that was the atmosphere she was looking for. The girls were following her without many words, stopping from time to time to say "Hi" to those they knew.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Ms. Fenty, I just heard you arrived, it's an honor. Glad to see you at my party' a few steps later Robyn's way was suddenly blocked by a guy who had to be that Interscope host. He was good-looking with a white, almost Hollywood smile, and maybe, that smile was his biggest problem. It was making his expression look a little far-fetched.<strong> No, definitely not my type<strong>.<em></em></strong></strong></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Thank you for inviting me' she smiled back, and it was pleasant. Maybe, even just a little bit sly, flirty. But that was what she wanted to be that night. And it was not a bad way to start.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'I'll walk you to your place in VIP. I have the best drinks and dance-floor for you and your girls tonight' he suggested in a welcoming gesture, throwing a look over her shoulder at her companions. Girls giggled at his servility. Only the way girls can do.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The host with a Hollywood smile led them to the VIP without any trouble. She could spot a few handsome faces on her way and made a mental note that one of them could have been to good use that night. Their fascinated and lustrous glances were telling her that it was easier than whistling "Dixie" so she decided to give it a second thought later, after a few drinks.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The VIP met her with a good acquaintance. Fifty spotted her first, widening his lips in a smile. She never really hanged out with him properly, they had just work agreements. But seeing Curtis Jackson was pleasant every time thanks to his outstanding persona and just the way he was carrying himself. That night she needed to be more like Fifty, not giving a fuck about anybody and just doing her thing.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Robyn, it's good to see you again' he reached for her hand gracefully and gave it a light kiss in an almost dramatic movement which made her chuckle lightly and genuinely. Maybe, for the first time that night.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Thank you, glad to see you too' she nodded in a warm tone, enjoying his friendliness.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'You should find Em, he's somewhere here' Fifty licked his lips mindlessly after a few general "how are you?" phrases, sending his glance to look for Marshall in the crowd. <strong>So... That wasn't just a rumor<strong>.</strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong></strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'How did you get him here? I know parties are not something he goes to that often' she asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously. All of a sudden, she felt a genuine interest in what Marshall was doing there. More so, it was an urge to find out where he was. They were always on good terms so that urge felt natural somehow.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong></strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Damn right' Fifty smirked in an enjoyable manner of his. They were standing not far away from the VIP entrance. That was where Fifty caught her. The girls headed straight to their booth along with the host to order drinks. 'But it's an Interscope party, his label. It's something Em made sure not to miss. That decision didn't happen without me playing my part, though' he winked playfully, causing her to smile. That what Fifty was all about. Marshall couldn't have a better friend.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong></strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Yo, Fifty, I've been looking for you everywhere. Where you've been?' all of a sudden she heard a voice not far away from them. From the low velvet tone, she recognized who was the owner. That most certainly was the reason why the smile didn't leave her expression and she turned her head to face him.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong></strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Marshall stopped beside them, noticing her not in the first but second moment all wrapped up in finally finding Fifty. Not a smile but a familiar smirk appeared on his features as the reaction, and she met his glance of blue eyes in the flashing lights of the club, feeling something warm coming to her chest. Nothing was unusual about seeing him that evening but with Marshall, it couldn't be just a regular meeting. He always managed to leave an impression, and she liked that, even though that night his usual playful behavior and smug smirk wasn't something she was looking for. <strong>Unfortunately<strong>.</strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong></strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Robyn, good to see you' Marshall's smirk grew a little wider but she could see him suppressing a smile. He reached to her for a simple hug, a part of their routine, and she let him, catching a smell of his cologne and feeling two of his hands barely touching her waist. <strong>Careful... Just like always<strong>.</strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong></strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'I was just in the middle of asking Fifty how you got here. Didn't expect to see you tonight' she answered, feeling that a grin refused to leave her dark lips even for a moment.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong></strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Yeah but I have some business to do now so I'll leave you two for yourselves' Fifty interrupted the answer that was about to leave Marshall's mouth and excused himself. His expression was busy as if in a hurry to do something but Robyn was almost sure that she saw a little grin, hiding in the corners of his mouth. Well, she wasn't about to ask questions.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong></strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'So, does it mean that if you didn't expect to see me tonight, you didn't want to see me either?' Marshall spoke again, stepping closer to her when Fifty left. His glance was amusing and playful as he bit his cheek, ending the question. She liked the fact that he forgot about the thing he wanted from Fifty in the first place. It was a little but nice thing to realize somehow.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong></strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'I didn't say that' she chuckled, raising her glance at him, taking in his sharp facial features. 'You know that I'm always glad to see you, Marshall' her tone became a bit more serious, giving her voice the sincerity she didn't expect from herself. His blue eyes changed to a warmer undertone.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong></strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Then why don't you go to my booth with me and tell me how much you missed me?' Marshall raised his eyebrow at her in a teasing manner, giving her a little challenge. It was a friendly invitation to hang out. The thing they were both so used to. And she would've been agreed any other night. <strong>But I'm sorry, Marshall, this night a pleasant banter between us and some long talks might not be enough to erase that asshole from my mind<strong>.</strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong></strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Sorry, not today' she made a sheepish smile, hating to say those words. 'I have girls with me and I promised not to leave them'. <strong>A lie, all of that is just a foolish lie<strong>.</strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She didn't give a fuck about girls and what they were expecting from her. She surely didn't give them such a stupid promise. And she could've hung out with them any time while meeting Marshall was so rare. But she needed to say something for him not to ask questions. And she hoped that it would've been just enough, even though deep inside she knew too well that it wasn't.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Okay, sure' the way he pronounced it made Robyn think that he didn't expect that answer. A furrow appeared on his face as if not understanding it. And she realized how stupid and out of character it sounded from her in that case. She wished the lie had been clever, at least.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Robyn wanted to say something more not to leave like that but from the corner of her eye, she spotted Tiana's figure making its way to where both of them were standing. She couldn't help but felt an irritation filling her at the thought of Tiana interrupting them. <strong>What does she want, for fuck's sake?<strong></strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong></strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Riri, we've been waiting for you at our booth, the drinks are served' Tiana pronounced with a charming glossy smile, reaching them and looking at her. However, Robyn knew that it was on purpose. Tiana wanted Marshall's attention oh so badly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong></strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Okay, I'll be there in a minute' Robyn managed to tell her as politely as possible. Though, for some reason, the answer in her mind was completely different. She held herself back from snapping.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong></strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Won't you introduce us?' Tiana's smile transformed into a smirk as she drew her attention to Marshall who was just watching the scene with that same scowl of confusion on his face.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong></strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Sure' Robyn gritted her teeth, suppressing a sudden wave of annoyance at Tiana. She shouldn't have come and asked for meeting him like that, it was too bold and brazen. 'Marshall, it's my good acquaintance, Tiana'.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong></strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Nice to meet you' Tiana's lips formed a soft but playful smile, and her glance made its way to Marshall's eyes with no shame, attracting and welcoming for further action.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong></strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Same goes for me' he answered, giving her a small grin back, surely catching the message. His eyes observed Tiana briefly. Not promising what she wanted and showing that the single flirty glance wasn't enough to make him interested. But not rejecting a try completely. <strong>Could he really take what she was proposing that night?<strong></strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong></strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Why don't you join us at our booth, Marshall?' Tiana asked sweetly, and Robyn felt the frustration growing inside her. She found his name sounding wrong for Tiana to pronounce, and the thought of watching her flirt with Marshall again was unpleasant. <strong>No, it's surely something I don't need tonight<strong>.</strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong></strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Thanks for the invitation' Marshall answered before Robyn could, smirking knowingly and drawing his glance from Tiana to her. 'But I still have some people to meet here' was all he added, looking straight into Robyn's eyes. She knew that he refused on purpose, probably noticing that she didn't want it. Letting him think like that wasn't a good thing and truthfully, was false but she couldn't do any other way. <strong>Not tonight, Marshall<strong>.</strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'It's a pity' Tiana said with a genuine disappointment on her features, and Robyn wondered where she got that from. 'But join us when you free, the night is long' Tiana added, switching the mood again and licking her lips in a quick but seductive motion. Robyn couldn't explain why she hated it so much that moment. But she definitely hated it and there was no doubt about it.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Maybe' Marshall nodded thankfully, looking at Tiana again and putting both of his hands in the pockets of his black cargo pants in a habitual manner. 'I'll see you, Robyn' he pronounced with a little smirk but it wasn't that exact smirk he greeted her with. <strong>You rejected his company with some stupid explanation, what did you expect from him?<strong></strong></strong></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When she didn't find any words to say, Marshall nodded to Tiana silently and disappeared in the crowd. Robyn felt something bitter on her tongue, watching him leaving like that. She blamed herself and Tiana. All of that was so inopportunely that if she hadn't need that distraction from her broken heart so much, she would have surely spent the whole night hanging out with him. Hell, she even felt like screwing the plan and stopping him from leaving. But that was only a moment of hesitation, and she quickly reminded herself what she was there for. Turning her head to Tiana and dispelling the thoughts about Marshall from her head, she found the strength to smile.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'I need a good drink right now' she said decisively, nodding to their booth in the depth of the VIP section.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>'Yeah, let's go. Girls wanna dance already' Tiana smiled back with excitement, and Robyn thought that she could have put up with everything somehow. Even forget this unpleasant conversation and act like Tiana's presence was still necessary and not irritating at all.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>All she had to do next was just making sure she wouldn't have bumped into Marshall.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <strong>
                <strong>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <strong>
                        <strong>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <strong>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <strong>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </strong>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </strong>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </strong>
                      </strong>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </strong>
              </strong>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, folks, second chapter and Marshall here👀 How y'all feeling the concept? I hope you like it because I'm surely excited about what's next. Huge thanks for everyone who supported the first chapter❤️</p><p>Please, leave a comment or like to express your opinion of the chapter and encourage me to post frequently. Much love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drinks were surely fine but she knew that getting drunk would've gotten her nowhere and after a few cocktails, she gave that up. One of the girls beside her lit up a joint and let Robyn make a puff but that felt disgusting too. The white smoke in front of her eyes could blur a picture of the party in its full action but had no power to dispel her thoughts. <em>Sometimes a broken heart aches even in an illusionary dream.</em></p>
<p>She was sitting, leaning back at the backrest of the booth, crossing her legs lazily, fully aware of the image she was serving. The girls were talking and discussing something eagerly but she had no urge to listen or answer. Their presence was nothing more than a decoration for her that night. <em>How fucked up, actually.</em></p>
<p>Her phone was vibrating through her clutch from time to time but she didn't bother to check it. Robyn knew it was him and the further the night was going, the less she cared. She was convinced that if he'd showed up on that party to beg for her mercy, she wouldn't have even blinked. It's just sometimes you get to the point where you just don't give a fuck. <em>Oh, wait, who did say that phrase?</em></p>
<p>She was feeling a few glances at herself, her main goal that night. It was intriguing, she couldn't lie. All the options to pick were right in front of her. Looked like she was just struggling to make the right decision.</p>
<p>There was this man in a suit, sitting on the other end of the VIP that had been watching her from afar since the moment she appeared. He had a raven short haircut and a neat beard that along with the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt were a pleasant sight to her eyes. He was looking at her with interest and a slight dare, smoking a blunt, giving an impression of a confident, maybe even smug man. Robyn knew he was expecting her to make the first move, that what the pride in his eyes was telling her. But it was exactly what she didn't like. She didn't want to do all the job herself.</p>
<p>The other guy was a little bit younger one with light brown hair, deep brown eyes, and some casual clothes. He was acting as if he wasn't looking at her at all but she knew he was and the thought of how obvious it seemed, was boring to realize. The way he was talking to his friends got Robyn an impression that he was about to make a bet and pick her up to win two grands the next morning. He would've boasted about it the whole month, talking how easy was the win and that he didn't care about her at all. <em>Which would've been complete bullshit.</em></p>
<p>In that way, she was traveling with her glance, spotting a few handsome faces that were eyeing her but none of them felt that interesting. And that was highly disappointing. She expected a little more from that night or perhaps, her perfect plan had too high standards, and she just had to choose the first random man from that club and get to his place. For some reason, it felt like the only suitable option.</p>
<p>Deciding to switch her attention from searching for it, Robyn's glance changed its direction and all of a sudden landed on Marshall. She spotted him sitting in of the booths not that far away from her and for the first time that evening, she let herself observe him properly. <em>Just out of boredom.</em></p>
<p>He wasn't looking in her direction. In fact, Marshall was talking with two unfamiliar men that had to be his acquaintances with a serious and focused expression on his face. He was especially good in that full black look that night, she thought. Nothing extraordinary, just his style: cargo pants, a bomber, and a T-shirt underneath it. But along with his blonde short haircut, it suited him just fine. <em>Maybe, even more than fine.</em></p>
<p>He had a sharp jawline. The lines of his features were manly but young at the same time, and she knew she could easily call him "handsome". He was sitting in a relaxed pose but the way he was talking had something passionate about it. They surely discussed rap, it couldn't be any other way, and she wished she could see his blue eyes at that moment. They usually had something teasing, playful in it, somehow always remaining clear, adding some gentleness to his severe look. Maybe, they were the reason why her glance refused to leave the sight of the man she knew well. Making a sip of her drink watching him and catching herself on the thought, Robyn had to admit the obvious. <em>Marshall was the best picture to look at and nobody in that club could compare</em>.</p>
<p>She couldn't really explain why. She could only act like she hadn't promised to be distant from him that night. But something in her mind was telling her that genuinely speaking, it didn't even matter.</p>
<p>'Can't believe she actually decided to come to talk to him. That requires a lot of courage' Liv's voice snapped Robyn out of her thoughts, making her get her eyes off of Marshall and turn her head in Liv's direction. The redhead had an enigmatic smirk on her lips, sipping her cocktail from a straw.</p>
<p>'Well, Tiana wastes no time and I swear, you'll see. She'll get what she wants with that kind of persistence' Casey answered, grinning back and evoking something unpleasant in Robyn's chest. She didn't even notice how Tiana disappeared from the booth too busy with her own thoughts, and the explanation suddenly became too obvious. <em>No, she wasn't that bold, was she?</em></p>
<p>'What are you talking about?' Robyn asked and her voice sounded demanding, a scowl appeared on her face, expecting something bad for an answer. She wasn't that wrong, though.</p>
<p>'Tiana came to Eminem's booth, she wants to get in his bed tonight' Liv answered playfully. 'Look there' she made a light gesture to where Marshall's booth was, and Robyn saw Tiana's figure stopping near it and bending to say something in Marshall's ear. </p>
<p>Robyn couldn't see his face that minute but she could feel a familiar feeling from the conversation in the dressing room rising in her chest. She didn't like that image. She wanted Marshall to reject Tiana, tell her to go fuck herself and leave him alone for an evening. She hadn't even understood how much she <em>needed </em>him to do that until she saw a smirk on his lips as Tiana finished talking and went away, swaying her hips. They surely had some kind of agreement, and Robyn was irritated at that thought. She knew what that irritation was called exactly and found it surprising to realize. From all the things in the world, it was <em>jealousy</em> she was experiencing. <em>Jealousy that was all about Marshall.</em></p>
<p>Returning her glance back to him, Robyn found everything else not worth her attention. All of a sudden, she wanted him to meet her glance and convince that he would've never left with Tiana and wasn't angry for her rejection at all. Screw the fact that they were supposed to be friends, and she didn't have to react that way. Screw Tiana, Marshall probably didn't even like her that much. Screw everything and everybody. She needed his attention, she needed his smirk, she needed his glance that night. <em>He</em> was the distraction she was desperately looking for, and she wasn't planning to give him up that easily.</p>
<p>Robyn saw Tiana's figure returning to their booth with a sly smug grin on her face, and felt that it was too much to handle. She got up from her place and adjusted her dress, already deciding what to do. The music was blasting loudly, giving all her hesitations away and she headed right to the dance floor without thinking much of it. She needed him to look and she was about to make him do that.</p>
<p>The beat got Robyn moving almost instantly. The crowd on the dance floor infected her with its energy straight away and she started to move her hips. With every movement, it was becoming more confident and uninhibited, feeling the music and letting go of her worries. Her hands made their way along her body, touching it slowly, gracefully and changing her pace to torn, almost needy. The music pushing her to move faster and then slow again without paying any attention to those around. For some eternal moment, she even forgot why she was doing that as if it was possible. She could feel all the eyes on her but her side-glance was searching only for Marshall<em>.</em></p>
<p>He wasn't looking at her just like everyone else. But when he turned his head to say something to his pal, his blue eyes accidentally found her green ones. And that was when her night really began.</p>
<p>She should've looked away or given him a small smile as all the people who have a friendly relationship do in those cases. But instead, she continued moving to the rhythm. That song had only started playing, and Robyn could swear it was one of her own ones. Maybe, that's why her behavior was so shameless. Maybe, that's why she was dancing like she knew what she was doing. Marshall's eyes didn't look away from her, watching every detail attentively, with a slight furrow on his features and magnetizing eyes. <em>That's right, look at me.</em></p>
<p>She'd never known that there was something intimate about locking glances. When Robyn was getting up and down or touching her body to express her feeling, she could see him focused and serious. She wanted to see Marshall admiring, desiring her in all the ways possible and that was why all her moves were passionate, needy, responsive to every sound of the beat, not losing his glance for a second.</p>
<p>She couldn't see any answer in his eyes but she could feel that there was something mesmerizing for both of them at that moment. It was creating a connection between them they didn't know they could have, and she'd been lost in the moment until two hands all of a sudden touched her hips.</p>
<p>It was some guy from the crowd of dancing people. Those kinds of things were somehow normal in the middle of the party, and she instantly felt like pushing the stranger away. But at the last moment decided against it. <em>Maybe, it's better for him to see? No way I could be the only one feeling jealous tonight.</em></p>
<p>Robyn kept dancing, feeling the guy's body pressing to her and exploring her sides. The stranger's hands were not that confident and a little bit clumsy and she turned her head to look at Marshall. His eyes were still glued to her, and she could see his features sharpening a little. No actual reaction, just a few details in him that were telling Robyn he didn't like it. <em>But is not liking enough?</em></p>
<p>The song seemed endless, and she thought at some point that Marshall's hands would've definitely touched her gentler, softer, needier, just like she wanted to. In the glance of his blue orbs, even from the distance, she could see that image and she had to keep looking not to lose that sight. It didn't even matter that the stranger was touching her like that when she felt a sudden urge to feel Marshall next to her. <em>Angry, jealous, even furious, all at once. As long as it was proof he cared.</em></p>
<p>She lost the moment when he decided to look away. The song was over and everything came back to normal. The guy next to her tried to mumble something to get to know her but she refused to answer. She got distracted for a moment and turning her head back to Marshall, found an empty place in the booth he used to sit in. <em>Fuck, where is he?</em></p>
<p>The girls in the booth were hollering at her encouragingly, and Robyn huffed in response, hearing it. Marshall was nowhere to be seen. Looked liked all she could do was coming back to her place and sitting down. Maybe, even drinking something and waiting patiently. <em>He couldn't leave like that, he couldn't look at me like that and leave, right?</em></p>
<p>'Damn, Robyn, what happened to you back there? You looked crazy gorgeous, moving to that beat' was the first thing she heard from Liv, sitting at the booth. After the dance floor, it felt like a different dimension and Liv's voice sounded a little distant at first but she kept sending her glance to look for Marshall. <em>Where the fuck is he?</em></p>
<p>'I decided to have some fun' Robyn answered nonchalantly, catching her breath and sitting comfortably again<em>. </em>She didn't feel nervous, more like impatient.</p>
<p>'And that fun included some hot guy right next to you' Tiana licked her lips slyly and sent Robyn a wink. It was hard to imagine how annoying it actually felt to her.</p>
<p>'So what? Doesn't sound like your business' Robyn let herself almost a snap, looking into Tiana's eyes and feeling her own blood boiling. She was ready to spill all her irritation when all of a sudden she heard Casey saying in a surprised, even astonished tone:</p>
<p>'Hey, look over there, is Eminem coming to our booth?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there, here I am with an update👀 Somehow the development is going slow but in the Introduction of this fic I promised to be descriptive so I hope that you don't mind it.</p><p>Please, share your thoughts on the chapter by pressing like or commenting to encourage me to continue and post frequently.</p><p>Huge thanks to everyone who supported the last chapters, it was the biggest inspiration! Much love❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Straight to the point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She heard Casey's words and instantly turned her head to look at the figure the girls were staring at. It was right in front of them moving confidently through the crowd and not giving a single fuck about who those people were. Maybe, that's why it didn't take her a lot of time to spot Marshall, his manner was one of a kind and she was glad to witness it again. <em>Finally.</em></p>
<p>He was making his way straight to their booth with a habitual frown on his face that made him look serious and even severe, defining the sharp lines of his features. From the usual pace and movements of his, she couldn't understand if he was angry, calm, or something else in particular. But Robyn knew that Marshall wasn't heading to their booth just to say "hi" or hang out, it wasn't his style. And that knowledge made her excited and scared at once.</p>
<p>She knew he was coming straight to her, not to Tiana. It was obvious by the way their eyes met again when he was close enough to see them. He surely had something on his mind to tell her and she felt her spine arching pleasantly on the comfy couch at the thought of it. The anticipation of the conversation got her just a little bit nervous, the way it should've been. The dream about his touch lingered in her mind, promising that it was just temporary torture and she told herself not to let him go no matter what he was about to say. It all was a lie earlier. She needed him that night.</p>
<p><em>'</em>Leave us alone now' Robyn heard her lips saying, making her thoughts audible, and her tone was demanding and impatient when she threw a glance at the confused girls.</p>
<p>'What do you mean?' all of them, except Tiana, looked at her, not having a clue why Rihanna was sending them somewhere all of a sudden. Tiana suspected what was going on and with her lips tight she could feel her victory slipping through Robyn's fingers. <em>That is right, dear, he wasn't that interested in the first place.</em></p>
<p>'Go to the bar, dance, or whatever. Just leave us the fuck alone' she repeated strongly this time, feeling the impatience growing. Marshall was not that far away and she wanted them gone before he would've come. Especially, Tiana. Her name was unbearable for Robyn that night.</p>
<p>'Okay, okay, calm down. We'll be right back' Liv raised her hands in surrender, standing up from her spot and making some gestures to the girls to make them move too.</p>
<p>All three of them left the booth in a minute after some shuffling and she could almost call it a success. She ignored Tiana's envious glance and leaned back on the couch again comfortably. So when Marshall stopped right near their booth, there was nothing to stop whatever was going to happen. She could feel that in his posture, she could feel that inside her chest. As soon as he would've spoken aloud about what their eyes had been talking about just ten minutes ago, there was no coming back for both of them. <em>And thank God because I didn't want to go back.</em></p>
<p>'So, what was that all about?' his silvery voice sounded somewhere from afar as his toned figure towered above her couch, making his shadow touch her skin briefly and two blue clear eyes looked right into hers. She saw something similar to dare in them, a readiness to have a sincere word with her. He didn't plan on hiding. He never was the one about beating around the bush, and she liked it. No, even more. In that minute she was ready to adore it.</p>
<p>'What exactly are you talking about?' she asked, playing innocent, tasting his name on her tongue to play a small game before she could say and do what she wanted. Crossing her legs in a slow and even lazy motion, she spotted him dropping a gaze on them briefly and raised her glance to look at him from under her eyelashes. <em>Let it go, Marshall, just study me.</em></p>
<p><em>'</em>Come on, let's not play stupid' he answered with the corners of his mouth lifting. It happened to be that he could see a lot more than she was trying to show, and Robyn had to be careful not to lose. 'You were eyeing me from the dance floor, dancing with that prick' Marshall pronounced it nonchalantly with his velvet voice and she didn't expect him to be that indifferent. If not a spark of irritation in the word "prick", she would've thought he didn't care.</p>
<p>She let herself a small smirk, catching that small note and raising from her spot slowly. While standing up, the ebony nails of her right hand touched his chest as she runs them up to the collar, watching her movements with pleasure and stepping closer to him. When her fingers reached the collar of his shirt, she looked at him with her green eyes slyly, feeling him getting tense under her touch. His blue orbs were clear, waiting for her answer, and she caught his fresh scent, suddenly desiring his touch again.</p>
<p>'But do you have any idea about the fact that while I was dancing with him, I actually imagined you by my side?' <em>That I was imagining you touching me? That I imagined you... Loving me for the night?</em></p>
<p>Robyn's expression was serious, eyes completely focused on him but her tone sounded routine as if it was something so well-known that it was boring to pronounce. Nobody was around, that club didn't even feel like a club, it was more like an empty miserable place because nothing could capture her more than the way his orbs changed at her answer. She didn't see any surprise but blue turned into the darker shade of disbelief as it was something he knew about but still didn't expect to hear. He raised his hand to touch her own one on his chest, causing a ticklish pleasant sensation of excitement in her fingers, and looked down on it, saying:</p>
<p>'If you wanted me to touch you like that, you should've just said it. Why make such a show?'</p>
<p>His voice was as serious as ever with a note of astonishment that parents use when their foolish child does something stupid. And she was foolish because how else could she explain why she'd never paid attention to Marshall in that way before?</p>
<p>'Because you were very busy with Tiana all over you' she pronounced the second part of the sentence a little harsher than expected and the feeling of jealousy slipped through it, taking an advantage. He looked down briefly to suppress a grin at her comment and let go of her hand gently. The light projector reached his face to reveal his expression amused and colored it with blue, pink, and green lights. <em>Yes, that was pure jealousy, Marshall. I hated a single thought of you with that bitch.</em></p>
<p><em>'</em>Weren't you the one who pushed me away first?' he raised his eyebrow as if playing with her. The distance between them was small but she felt like closing it. 'I thought you were going to spend the night with your girls. What happened with that?' he knew the answer but still was asking it with that look of disappointment that she didn't want to see. Robyn knew it was nothing else than her punishment but her phone vibrated in the clutch again and the disgust to everything around came back with Marshall as the only treatment. <em>Enough with the bullshit, let's get straight to the point tonight.</em></p>
<p><em>'</em>Marshall, I want to leave this place' she told him confidently instead of the answer and her eyes sparkled with impatience. 'I don't care about the girls or anybody else in this building but I want you to go with me. I'm staying at the hotel'.</p>
<p>Robyn didn't remember how it was when her breath had become unsteady in front of someone for the last time. But that minute, waiting for Marshall's response, she caught herself observing his features, forgetting about her breath at all. She knew that if he'd said "no", she'd have felt all the things she was desperately trying to forget, crushing on her with no mercy. And nothing would've helped. <em>Not even whiskey.</em></p>
<p><em>'</em>I don't know what happened to you tonight but I'll be waiting in the car' he responded finally, way softer than earlier, deciding not to ask too much and she was grateful for it. There was a worry in his eyes that's why the answer wasn't a promise. But for the moment it was enough. Or maybe, almost enough. 'Just make sure you're not doing something you're gonna regret'. <em>Well, I can't be sure but it doesn't matter now.</em></p>
<p>Marshall didn't wait for her answer, turning around and making his way through the crowd. She was left standing near the sofa, catching a glance from the man in the suit who probably saw everything. But she didn't care. It wasn't important anymore. Nothing was important anymore despite the fact that <em>he </em>was waiting for her in the car. She took her clutch and adjusted her dress, feeling something similar to nervousness or maybe, just a pleasant feeling of accomplishment. She knew there was nothing else for her in that club as long as Marshall wasn't there.</p>
<p>'Robyn, you're leaving already? What about us?' she heard Liv's voice not far away as she was passing the bar on her way to an exit. She didn't want to stop but didn't want Liv to attract attention following her and screaming her name. That's why she had to sigh annoyed with the delay and turn around to face the redhead.</p>
<p>'Yes, I'm leaving. You can stay or go. I don't really care' Robyn answered indifferently, feeling that even if she'd wanted, she didn't give a fuck about the girls. Maybe, Liv and Casey were even fun to hang out with but it just wasn't a night for that. <em>Maybe, it just wasn't a life for that.</em></p>
<p><em>'</em> Well... Okay,' Liv said awkwardly with a confused expression. 'I don't mean to stick my nose in your business but is Tiana right that you're leaving with Eminem?' she added with a grimace that showed she was scared and barely brave enough to ask that. <em>That's funny, she already told them.</em></p>
<p>'Tell her that she is fucking right' Robyn snorted with a smug grin in response, enjoying the way it sounded. Something similar to pride appeared in her eyes because he was leaving with her, for her without any hesitation. There could be no other option after that. Only Marshall.</p>
<p>'Oh... I see'.</p>
<p>Liv's face was numb when she heard the answer but Robyn didn't wait for any more words from her. She headed straight to the exit, wearing her bomber jacket back on her shoulders and meeting the cold New York night when she stepped outside. No paparazzi were there anymore, the owners must have taken care of it and that timing was fortuitous. Perfect timing to escape unnoticed.</p>
<p>Her driver should've been somewhere not far away and she sent him a text not to wait for her. The night sky was unusually starry for a full of lights never-sleeping city and when she glanced up to notice it, the car stopped near the club. A big bodyguard opened the door and she nodded thankfully, sitting in.</p>
<p>The first thing she saw was Marshall's thoughtful profile on the background of the window. The thumb of his right hand ran along the line of his jaw and she felt a sudden desire to do it herself. But he seemed so out of that world that minute that she didn't dare to.</p>
<p>'Fifty told me you're staying at the same hotel as me' he pronounced finally when the car started moving. Marshall's voice sounded a bit distant and the night lights of the city were creating shadows and patterns on his expression which she shamelessly admired. There was nothing special about his words, still, it sounded like something more than a factual statement.</p>
<p>'I didn't know that. But it just makes everything easier, doesn't it?' she told him simply, relaxing her body on the backseat but there was no way to get rid of the tension between them. His glance traveled to her thighs and then to the dress, the hem of which became higher as she sat down, exposing her bare legs more. She knew he liked the way she looked, she could feel he was drawn to her like a magnet and that was intoxicating. But still, it seemed lil there was a thin wall between them, preventing the actual action, and there could be no other thought in her mind that moment.</p>
<p>'You want to tell me what happened?' he asked carefully, meeting her eyes again, and she wanted to close them, thinking about how unfortunate it was that her heart was aching because of some asshole that night. He didn't deserve it and at the same time, she felt awful as something about it was unfairly wrong. But instead of telling it to Marshall, she chose to hide all those thoughts for later. <em>Tomorrow should be a completely different day, shouldn't it?</em></p>
<p>'No' Robyn answered quietly, looking at him attentively, to make sure not to lose any emotion on his face. It seemed too precious. 'Absolutely no. Can we just act like everything is alright?' she added with a note of hope in her voice like the man in front of her could decide if everything was alright for real. Like he had the power to make everything around seem less unbearable. <em>Even if it was only for the night.</em></p>
<p>'If that's what you want' he said, glancing at her with his understanding eyes, and his velvety voice for the first time felt promising. The sound of living city outside the car mixed with the patterns of shadows on his cheekbones and everything became blurred for the moment.</p>
<p>She felt her breath becoming heavy and the next thing she knew, his gentle but strong hand made a welcoming gesture. She looked at it expectedly but there was no hesitation. She wanted to be in his arms more than anything so when she felt one of them wrapped around her waist and laid her head on his shoulder, it was the heavy feeling from that whole day leaving her chest. She could smell his cologne and feel the soft touch that still wasn't enough but somehow she would've preferred that car ride to last as long it was possible. Or just break the idea of possible, didn't matter.</p>
<p>Marshall was willing to play the distraction she needed and at the back of her mind, somewhere in that train of thoughts, she knew she shouldn't have used him like that. It would probably ruin everything because she was in the wrong state of mind to let it be something else. But getting even closer to him in that car and lining the collar of his shirt with her fingers mindlessly, she felt like that night still had too much planned for both of them to care about consequences.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, so here is an update👀 The action is pretty slow but I think there will be just 2-3 more chapters and we'll call it a wrap. Hope you've been enjoying the concept so far.</p><p>Please, leave a like or comment to express your opinion on the chapter and encourage me to post frequently. Huge thanks to everyone who's been supporting me, that gives me a lot of inspiration to write more. Appreciate that and love you all❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car stopped near the hotel as she got used to the feeling of his heart beating and the sounds of the city passing by, making her forget about everything that had happened earlier in that club. <em>Like a nightmare before the sunrise, it all vanished and all I could think about was your presence.</em></p><p>The night was cold as the bodyguard opened her car door and they headed to the hotel entrance in silence. Losing the touch, she thought that it actually would've been pretty nice to hold his hand but it was too much to think about. Marshall was quiet and he didn't promise a word as the frown on his features was deep and thoughtful, making her wonder what was going to happen next. She hoped he wasn't just about to walk her to her door. <em>No, no, no, I can't be alone tonight.</em></p><p>The hallway of the hotel was almost empty at that kind of hour and stepping into the elevator was like a habitual thing to do. Marshall pressed the button, looking in front of himself and she turned her head to notice his profile again. As if the whole night wasn't enough to observe his features. As if he could just walk away from the elevator and say "Good night" and there could be nothing between them. She was afraid of that feeling. She was afraid and that was something she wasn't used to around Marshall.</p><p>'Invite me for a drink?' she asked close to teasingly when she could bear the tension no more, arching an eyebrow but not looking at him. She had to be careful to understand what he was so intensely thinking about the whole road to the hotel but the elevator didn't have much room and she could smell his cologne again. <em>Foolishly.</em></p><p>'Sure' Marshall answered somehow mindlessly and a distracted half-smirk appeared on his face. She didn't see it but she could feel that. Somehow she could feel a lot about him and his behavior in a newly-discovered habit of hers but it still wasn't enough. <em>And could there be any "enough" that night?</em></p><p>The elevator arrived at Marshall's floor and she saw the number that told her his room was way higher than hers. Maybe, that's why she hadn't had a chance to see him earlier. But maybe, that was also for the better.</p><p>He opened the door to his room without any words and she saw a dimly lit hotel suite drowning in the dark yellow light. One bed with comfy white sheets, a sofa, few armchairs of pastel color, and panoramic windows with a night city light of New York, hiding behind the loose white curtains. Almost just like her own one. <em>But with the presence of him, somehow a lot more welcoming and cozy.</em></p><p>She stepped into the room, looking around and hearing him closing the door shut. The sound of it was relieving and full of anticipation. Made Robyn realize the fact that they were sharing the same space with no one around and it made her close her eyes for a moment. She hadn't even known how much she waited for it until it became a reality. Her phone buzzed for the hundredth time that night and she threw her clutch on the small table near the sofa. <em>No need to remind </em><em>you </em><em>about yourself. </em><em>Unfortunately, I remember.</em></p><p><em>'</em>I don't drink but I got Diet Coke and Mountain Dew' he pronounced hospitably, walking to the minibar on the other side of that one giant room. She sat down in the armchair and left her bomber on the sofa, crossing her legs and watching his figure in the furnishing of the suite. She thought that she'd already had enough of the drinks that night but she wanted to know what was on Marshall's mind and the conventions were unavoidable. 'So you are more than welcome to choose from this wide assortment' he added with a signature sarcasm filling his voice, and she let herself a smirk. <em>You have no idea how much I missed your attitude, Marshall.</em></p><p><em>'</em>I'll take the Coke' she answered, popping the "k" on purpose and feeling an urge to cheek. From what she knew, getting a reaction from him was try-worthy and that was exactly what she needed that night. She wanted to see him desiring her just like she desired him. Everything else should've been a blur. <em>And it was.</em></p><p>'Here' Marshall handed her a glass he so thoughtfully poured her Coke in and sat down on the armchair too, sipping his Mountain Dew from a can. She watched his relaxed pose and careless manner not that far from her and all her thoughts were wrapped up around his presence in the room. His eyes were sparkling and calm in the semi-darkness and she wished she could see every detail of them. <em>You keep silent and I grow impatient.</em></p><p><em>'</em>How long are you going to be in New York for?' she asked as if it was a regular conversation, thinking that her voice sounded too loud for her liking and the fact that the answer actually didn't matter. She knew that it was unlikely for them to hang out more no matter how many days Marshall planned to stay in New York. <em>But what if it felt like there was nothing after tonight?</em></p><p>'I don't know' he shrugged, laying both of his feet on the small coffee table domestically and looking at his shoes. 'Probably four or five days, at least. Since I came for the party, Paul got some things for me planned which I don't really want to do but have to' his glance was distant and that was something she didn't like. He was probably thinking that everything happening was a bad idea because she wasn't her usual self that night. And she would've agreed but the urge to feel him next to her was stronger than rational arguments.</p><p>'I have a feeling that most of the time I do things that I don't want but have to' she said in a heavy sigh, sipping her Coke. The window was slightly opened and she could hear the night noises of the city sneaking their way to the room.</p><p>'But that's not the main issue, huh?' he turned his head at her suddenly and looked straight into her eyes. He wanted to know everything and Robyn was bad at hiding, even though she didn't plan to give up. 'That's not what we should be talking about. What's gotten into you tonight? I've never seen you like that before' Marshall added, frowning in suspicion but his tone was concerned. <em>Oh, if you only knew about that.</em></p><p>'You know, it's funny because I don't think I've ever seen you the way I did tonight, at the club' Robyn stated bluntly, avoiding the topic and putting her glass on the table, feeling the anticipation coming to an unbearable point. His blue eyes were magnetizing in the warm dark yellow light, watching her every movement, and her words created tension on his cheekbones.</p><p>'I don't want to talk, Marshall' she uttered impatiently, standing up from her spot and feeling his glance on her skin and the shape of her under the short fabric of the dress. She knew he wanted her and that thought was head-spinning because in the amount of light they had she could recognize desire in his orbs. The feeling she was so desperately looking for the whole evening was concentrated nowhere else but in his eyes. And she didn't want to lose that.</p><p>'And I can feel that you don't want to talk either' she made a few steps to him as he removed his legs from the table and sat up straight. Her voice was now seducing and melodic, letting her instincts lead her as she put both of her hands on his shoulders, enjoying him watching her attentively. She leaned over to him without permission and found the blue eyes under the scowl, spotting the spark of fire that was about to spread across the room starting there. He raised his chin, fully aware of her actions, and his focused glance was worth forgetting everything, including the existence of today and tomorrow. As if on purpose, he licked his lips. <em>Goddamn it, Marshall.</em></p><p>
  <em>I want you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you.</em>
</p><p><em>'</em>Marshall' she whispered with heavy breathing and watched him inhaling deeply, moving one of her hands to his chest and feeling the muscles under the fabric tensioning. She moved her head closer so their lips were a few inches from each other and he dropped a glance on her dark ones, parting his mouth slightly. <em>Now, please, I can't wait </em><em>any</em><em> longer.</em></p><p>'Kiss me...'</p><p>Her words came out soft and gentle as she saw the explosion in Marshall's eyes and felt his hand on her lower back drawing her closer to him, pressing her body to his chest. His glance followed his other hand that went to her thigh and ran down to the smooth skin right under her knee, creating goosebumps and making Robyn close her eyes in pleasure by the long-anticipated touch. That simple but teasing gesture managed to change her entire temperature, burning her skin.</p><p>But when Marshall's glance returned to hers again and she waited for the answer, she knew something wasn't the way it should've been.</p><p>'As much as I want to, I feel like you're using me in the way I don't want to be used, Robyn'.</p><p>His voice was half-whispered, the glance of blue eyes straight-forward and sincere with just a little bit of bitterness like he could see everything she was trying to hide. Especially, the need to feel loved by anyone that night. They were still close, his hot breath tracing her lips and her hand was still on his chest but with the answer of his, it didn't matter. <em>Fuck that.</em></p><p>'Then why did you leave that bitch in the club and went here?' she sat up right on his lap irritatingly, turning her glance to the other end of the room and making a despised grimace on the word "bitch". As if Tiana was just right there. The rejection was making her feel angry because they were that close and she wanted him as bad as a child wants to play with its favorite toy. She was upset. Talking shit was just a defense mechanism.</p><p>'That bitch' he repeated, chuckling lightly and she turned her head back to him to see a spark of a twinkle in his eyes. 'Be careful or you might make it seem like all of this means something' his tone was mocking and she stood up without knowing what to do. Somehow she knew she couldn't leave.</p><p>Turning her head to look at his figure in the armchair, she didn't have to rethink her motives. Robyn came to that room to spend the night and there were no further plans for the two of them. He felt that and there was only one way to change his mind. <em>That's right, a simple lie.</em></p><p>He didn't deserve that and still, something selfish and lonely in her mind was telling Robyn to get what she needed. Even if she had to lie. Even if she had to fuck everything up and hurt him. <em>That's the aftermath of a broken heart. You just do the same to someone else.</em></p><p><em>'</em>Because all of it does mean something' she pronounced unexpectedly softly, catching an immediate change on Marshall's features. When he pronounced that phrase in a teasing joking manner, he didn't expect her to answer seriously. But her response made him stand up too.</p><p>'How would I know it's true?' his tone came out as a little bit harsh and throaty and he was back to serious. When she made a step back to the drawer behind her mindlessly, watching his every movement, she thought that all in all, it was already happening. It didn't matter what she had to say now. That change in his expression just a moment earlier told her that there was no way back.</p><p>She lied - it worked. So she just had to lie once more.</p><p>'Ask me whatever you want' Robyn's eyes locked into his as he moved closer, making her feel the wood of the drawer behind her back. The lamps on the bedside tables as the only sources of the light were too far to help her see his face better but the gentle shadows revealed decisiveness and passion in Marshall's gaze. The gaze she'd been dreaming of from the moment she'd hit the dance floor that night. From the moment he turned his head to look at her moving to the beat body that was screaming of desire. <em>Or maybe, from the moment we've met?</em></p><p>It was a one night stand, there couldn't be anything else, but still, her heart was beating furiously inside her chest and there was nobody except him in her world that minute. <em>Ask me anything and if it's necessary, I'll lie again. Just end this fucking torture.</em></p><p><em>'</em>Promise me to stay after everything' his velvet voice brushed her ears just like the hot breath of his tickled her face, making her part her lips desperately. That was how close he came to her and that was how little of control she was left with under his glance. There wasn't still any touch but she could feel her skin covering with a shiver, knowing that the wait was almost over. <em>Anything you want.</em></p><p>'I promise'.</p><p>She exhaled from under her eyelashes, ignoring the bitter taste of her lie. Marshall's blue eyes flashed with passion and his next movement destroyed the definition of distance.</p><p>
  <em>Because his lips finally touched </em>
  <em>mine</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>The gesture instantly made a low gasp from her come out as a sigh of relief and let the night finally get a meaning to it. The touch was slow and tender as his mouth tasted Robyn's dark lipstick in an attempt to get to the very taste of her, putting his hands on the drawer behind her back and pressing her body closer to him. <em>Carefully, gently, passionately.</em></p><p>She responded eagerly, finding his neck with both of her hands to draw him deeper into the kiss, giving an articulate permit to continue at all costs. However, it was the kind of lust that wouldn't have let them stop. Even if the whole hotel had been banging on the door of the room. <em>It wouldn't matter.</em></p><p>He moved in sync running his fingers up her thigh from the knee to under the hem of her dress and gripping her waist with another hand, making her spine arch to meet his touch and thoughts fill with need. Her hands pushed off his jacket to the floor, one of them traveling to his cheek and the other finding his short blond hair on the base of his neck. <em>It all felt surreal, I wanted you more than I should've been.</em></p><p>Marshall's tongue found hers, changing his movements from confident and gentle to demanding and craving as she felt his tattooed arms picking her up on the drawer. From that point, she felt it all. His body between her legs and soft hands making their way under her dress, lips leaving hers only to find her neck, make her put her head back in pleasure and blur her sight. <em>How could I ever hesitate after seeing you in the club for the first time?</em></p><p>The feeling was mutual, gorgeously destructive, mixed with the fatality of the one night stand, making every touch emotional and every kiss sensual. He made the silver strap of her dress fell down her arm with his impatient but gentle touches, exposing her shoulder and lacy emerald bra, making a road of kisses up to her jawline and letting her take his black T-shirt off. The further they were going down that road, the needier and abrupter were the movements. <em>Only for the night, baby. Remember, only for one night.</em></p><p>He got bored with the uncomfortable position, picking her up once more, and stumbling, made his way to the cloudy sheets, placing her carefully on it, making sure not to lose the touch even for a moment. Her nails ran down the muscles on his chest, drawing the lines where they were defining and coming back to his shoulders, begging him to hold her closer. The silver fabric of her dress was thrown away and Marshall knew what he was doing, touching and kissing every inch of her like only the man who's in love with a woman can do. For the first time since forever, she felt desired, small and harmless in his arms, hot by the way his teeth were dragging down her lingerie.</p><p>He made sure not to waste any second of the closeness they shared and when her fingers touched the waistband on his cargo pants, he suddenly raised his glance at her. Their heavy breathes the only thing heard in the room as she caught his blue eyes in the dark yellow light, feeling his touch over her body. Something was promising in his glance. Admiring, lustful, careful, and soft at the same time. <em>Oh, Marshall...</em></p><p>He once said he was an addict by nature so watching his eyes at that moment, she hoped he could be addicted to her that night. <em>Baby, could you be?</em></p><p>The rest didn't matter because she knew he could. Pulling his lips back to hers to end the small moment they shared, Robyn felt he could admire, desire, and what was more important, love her... She felt it by the way he was holding her, by the way, he wanted her, by how fast he believed. It was something you see even if you're blinded by your own pain.</p><p>She just had to respond. Not the way it was that night. Because certainly, she made a big mistake by lying to someone who'd been fooled by so many times before. She couldn't feel the same that night but even if she could've afterward, he would have never forgiven her lie. And she knew that.</p><p>The morning was not that far away in New York and Robyn could almost feel how difficult it would've been to leave him. But meanwhile, sinking in the sensation of Marshall's passionate and loving touch, she couldn't get his name off of her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loooord, what do we have here? I feel like I've been preparing myself for this chapter long enough to say that no words can describe the feeling I wanted to give you properly. Well, at least, I tried, giving my work for your judgment.</p><p>I don't know, watching Rihanna's live performances, especially, "Love on the brain", I always get a feeling she needs to be loved. And I definitely see Em as someone who can love to death just like she needs to. It's a reach, for sure, and so on and so on. And still, I decided to make that happen here. Because why not?</p><p>Anyways, please, leave me a like or comment to express your opinion on the chapter and encourage me to write more and post frequently. Huge thanks to everyone who's been supporting me with this fic lately, I really appreciate that! Much love❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel bar was half empty as the evening was only starting to slowly turn into the night. The mild brownish light was penetrating through the glass of her martini, deceiving the viewer with the color of it and making her think that the drink wasn't strong enough. The evening wasn't enough and nothing around was enough either. <em>Since that night with him, everything seemed not enough and there was something ironic to it.</em></p><p>It was a few days after she left Marshall's room without saying goodbye and she was sitting at the bar stool waiting for her "beloved one" to come and tell her all the lies in the world to make peace. Robyn didn't really know why she agreed to face him after what he did. Perhaps, it was just to look him in the eye. Perhaps, to slap him hard to give that asshole at least one small portion of pain she'd been feeling since she'd found out the truth. Perhaps, she just didn't know what to do.</p><p>She wasn't feeling herself that evening. Something was wrong, even though her outfit was flawless: a red satin dress, short with a high cut on the side, revealing the smooth skin of her left thigh.<em> The skin he was touching so tenderly and eagerly that night.</em></p><p>Oh yeah, it definitely didn't leave her mind. Replaying the morning after in her head, again and again, Robyn couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling inside her chest. The feeling that was making her doubt everything she so decisively believed in. <em>I wasn't right about lying to you that night, was I?</em></p><p>Looking at the liquid of her martini, she remembered that morning vividly for the hundredth time. Every fucking detail.</p><p>She recalled waking up from having a bad dream. It made her open her eyes to see the sunrise revealing its arrival between the giant skyscrapers of New York City, feeling an urge to go back to sleep again and pretend that she didn't notice. It wasn't just a regular sunrise. For Robyn, that morning it was an alarm to leave.</p><p>But it wasn't that easy. On the bed, she woke up to the unavoidable presence of <em>him</em> and his hands carefully wrapped around her waist, toned chest guarding her spine against behind. She could feel his calm and soothing breath somewhere on her neck and, genuinely speaking, it was the last thing she wanted to throw away and pretend like it never happened. So she closed her eyes, letting herself a weakness. <em>Tell me, why does it feel so good when I have to leave?</em></p><p>She didn't have to remember anything from last night. The indescribable feeling of it was now a part of her body as she felt a pleasant heaviness of it on the cloud-like sheets. His arms were tight around her and she wanted to keep that in her memory before leaving. The touch of his body next to her seemed so right and yet so unfamiliar. <em>Because</em> <em>how</em> <em>was it even possible for you to be so passionate and gentle with me at the same time?</em></p><p>The idea of staying lingered in her mind, listening to the quiet and measured sound of his heart beating. But it was too late to change the decision. She lied and the wake up together would've been not the way it should've been. She couldn't have proved something that wasn't true. <em>But fuck, he didn't deserve it.</em></p><p>The obsessive thoughts were making her feel bad and that wasn't something she expected from the one-night stand. Perhaps, she had to pick someone in the club as she planned to and everything would've been way easier. But at the same time, Robyn knew that she didn't want anyone just like she wanted Marshall. <em>So? The lie was worth it?</em></p><p>Forcing herself to get up, she carefully removed his arm around her waist and begged the Lord not to wake him up. As she sat up on the bed, Marshall was peacefully sleeping with a little furrowed brows as if judging her for what she was about to do. Watching his defined, sharp features in the grey light of the early morning, she suddenly felt scared at the thought of his glance. Those blue eyes would've eventually found out everything and she wasn't ready to handle it.</p><p>Getting up from the bed and finding her underwear was a simple task. Putting it on along with her dress, Robyn let herself recall how he'd been taking it off and that was a huge mistake that sent a shiver down her spine. He touched her in the way only he could no matter how cliche that sounded. <em>But alright, now forget it.</em></p><p>She moved on her tiptoes quietly on the soft carpet that was playing up to her and soon she was fully dressed with her clutch in one hand and heels in another. A few steps to the door were separating her from going away and she turned around once more, succumbing to the urge to look at him. An unforgivable urge in her hopeless case.</p><p>He was laying on his side under the sheets. Chest bare, muscles defining in the grey light of the sunrise, eyes closed tightly, and handsome features sharpening on the soft white pillow. The sight making her think that she had never used to do that before with one night stands. She never hesitated so much and never watched someone sleeping like that, always trying to leave as fast as possible. She'd never felt so much like staying before. <em>And I never thought that for the first time it would be with you.</em></p><p>But suddenly she saw Marshall moving in his sleep and a foolish fear filled her insides. His reaction to her shameful escape appeared in her imagination drawn by the early New York morning. And yes, she wasn't fearless just like she always acted to be. In her little world, from now on, Marshall seemed the only one judge whose verdict she wasn't ready to see in the blue color of his eyes. <em>Because he knew damn good I was guilty.</em></p><p>There was no more time to waste. She made the last steps to the door as quietly as it was possible. The lock wasn't too loud and she realized that she was a thief he believed to, running away cowardly. But the decision was made, the door opened and she caught a glimpse of his sleeping figure once more. The last inner fight and that was all. In a moment, she was standing in front of the closed door of his hotel room in the hallway and sighing heavily from relief.</p><p>
  <em>I guess that's it.</em>
</p><p>The hallway was empty and Robyn realized that they didn't even think about being seen by someone. Catching that thought in her head, she smiled bitterly, making a few steps forward. Marshall never cared about things like that. And it was just another punch right in her face. How dared she?</p><p>Walking down the corridor with the heels in her hands, she thought that feeling like slut would've been way easier after the one-night stand. Instead, she felt nothing but bitter. And the heavy feeling in her chest from the evening before was slowly coming back again, reminding of the phone in her clutch and one particular caller. <em>I hope you sent flowers and got the response that I was out. With Marshall, get it?</em></p><p>Robyn stepped into the elevator, leaning her back at the wall and sighing tiredly. She forgot about everything for a night and now it was coming back again with the new, much stronger force sprinkled with the guilty aftertaste of what she'd done. Turning her head to the mirror there, she spotted a mark on her neck left by Marshall and raised her hand to touch it gently with her fingertips. It was just the recent memory she promised herself to leave behind but her glance refused to leave the mark in the reflection. <em>For real, how dare I?</em></p><p>Her hotel room was full of roses as she came back. Much bigger gesture than she expected and still that didn't look interesting somehow. Spotting the name on one of the cards in the bouquets, Robyn felt that despising him was now a natural reaction to everything he did. From hundreds of missed calls and messages to the same amount of flowers he sent. She just wished it hadn't hurt so bad and been so destructive. But it was. It was in the next few days.</p><p>Marshall didn't call.</p><p>Didn't send a message. Didn't try to come to her room or look for an answer to why she left that morning. She knew he understood everything without words and that was the worst thing she could've thought of. She'd rather had seen Marshall being mad at her, listened to him shouting, calling her terrible names and cursing, cursing, cursing. That would've been way easier to deal with but he was silent. And she caught herself on the thought that with time going by it was becoming harder and harder. <em>But at the end of the day, wasn't it something you chose for yourself?</em></p><p>She read on the media he should've been in New York at least for a week. Robyn didn't know why she was so eagerly searching for any information about it because all she had to do for real was to forget and leave Marshall alone. And still, instead of the face of her now ex in the crowd of the bar she was searching for the short blond hair and blue eyes.</p><p>She made a sip of the martini, sighing heavily and ordering the next one. For fuck's sake, Marshall had been on her mind for those few days every minute of her existence and when she was able to sleep, she could see him in her dreams. Just like the way he'd been in that hotel room. Passionate, tender, and loving with everything else about him in between. From the signature sarcasm to the feeling of his lips on her. <em>Marshall, please, tell me, why does it feel like I've made a mistake?</em></p><p>The fact that they stayed in the same hotel didn't help much. From where Robyn was sitting, crossing her legs, she could see the hotel lobby and every glance of her was traveling to it only to search for Marshall. Even though the chance of it was too small to think about it. And what would've she done, seeing him? For sure, nothing. She was a liar and he knew too well about the ones like her. The understanding of it was bitter but undoubtedly well-deserved.</p><p>'Baby, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. There is terrible traffic in the city. You look so beautiful today' she heard the voice right next to herself and her stomach twisted from disgust. Turning her head to see his face, she saw the familiar features she grew to love. <em>Fuck, you could've lied way better, there is always terrible traffic in New York.</em></p><p>'Try not to waste my time. I don't feel like listening to bullshit for too long tonight' her answer was cold and venomous accopamined by the indifference of her expression and he probably didn't expect that, ordering some rum to join her. <em>Well, screw that, I didn't expect you cheating on me like that either.</em></p><p>'Robyn, baby, listen to me, I know you don't believe, but those were just stupid rumors...' he continued in a sweet, soothing voice and she immediately thought it being simpering. He was lying, again and again, repeating the same fucking things he'd used on her before. She expected him to be at least more creative.</p><p>'Of course' she smiled with no emotion in her tone, finishing her martini and finding his pathetic, begging glance that was craving for her blind belief in his love but there wasn't any. <em>Not anymore, darling.</em></p><p>'You have to believe me, you know I love you. You know that you are my only one love' he pronounced now more desperately, adding some dramatic, cheap sadness overtone to his already improbable act. The word "love" hurting her chest in a single but strong attack, making his presence completely unbearable.</p><p>And she was about to snap, raising her eyes at him when all of a sudden, she saw something more important behind his shoulder.</p><p>Robyn was looking for Marhsall in that hotel lobby but never imagined seeing him there for real. What felt like some mile distance away from her he was entering the hotel with a serious expression and usual scowl, dressed in the grey hoodie, white T-shirt peeping out of it for a bit, and dark cargos. Blue eyes focused with the unreadable new shade to it, lightened by the bright light of the lobby's chandelier. Except for that last thing, everything in him was usual, painfully familiar, giving her a warm, home-like feeling, starting a quick pace of her heart. That was him, the same man that had been holding her through the night just a few days before.</p><p>
  <em>But he wasn't alone...</em>
</p><p>She saw a woman walking next to him and even though she was too surprised to observe her properly, Robyn could tell she was beautiful. A strong wave of familiar jealousy, much stronger than it was in the club, hit here right there, at the bar, sitting in front of the man she used to love which didn't matter anymore.</p><p>Marshall couldn't see her. He was all deep in thoughts with that woman following him to the elevator and Robyn could feel an urge to run from her spot to reach him, say millions of things, and hear that the woman meant nothing to him just like it was with Tiana. She could feel an urge to go back to his room, just go under the sheets and know that <em>he </em>was the one next to her. Inhale his cologne, draw circles on his chest with her finger, kiss him deeply and passionately, do everything for him to stay for as long as it was possible. <em>Believe it or not, that night and a few days without you were enough to finally understand how much I really need you, Marshall.</em></p><p>But she didn't move. Marshall and the woman stepped into the elevator and Robyn leaned at her chair, watching it closing slowly, dismissing some senseless phrases of her ex that he'd been mumbling for a few minutes now. She lowered her glance at her empty glass, feeling almost deaf for a moment, the sight blurring in the hurricane of her own thoughts, replaced by the picture of Marshall and that woman. <em>Those were the consequences. He was doing what you let him do.</em></p><p>She stood up, feeling the heaviness in her chest growing bigger, and took her purse, not really knowing what to do. She couldn't stay there anymore and it was the only thing she knew for sure that night.</p><p>'Robyn, are you listening? Baby, you seem distracted' she heard the faceless voice of her ex-boyfriend penetrating through the fog of what she'd seen and felt the irritation and anger mixed with the frustration coming to her throat. The pain and guilt mixing in the most dangerous nitro to cause the long-awaited all-destroying explosion.</p><p>'For fuck's sake, just shut up!'</p><p>She snapped loudly, putting all her emotions in that sentence, the whole bar probably turning their heads to look at the scene but she couldn't care less.</p><p>'You ruined everything and now you are just sitting here whining, lying to me, aren't you disgusted by yourself?'</p><p>Her breath was unsteady and heavy as she was watching his face astonished by her sudden burst of emotions. She couldn't look at him, she wasn't even thinking about him at that moment. The only picture in her mind was Marshall dozens of floors above her head kissing another woman, touching her just like he touched her, letting her be in his arms.</p><p>And why? Because she was foolish enough to leave that morning.</p><p>'You are the fucking reason for ruining me, making me blind in front of the man who treated me like you never did. But you know what? Thank you so much because if it wasn't for you breaking my heart, I would have never known what being loved and desired truly felt like'.</p><p>She finished devastated, looking around herself and spotting some curious glances. For sure, it was already all over the news but to tell the truth, it was the last thing on her mind that minute. She felt so empty, lonely, angry at herself that everything else seemed just like an unnecessary background picture. <em>Everything, except Marshall.</em></p><p>She didn't wait to listen to the answer. She left the bar, overcoming the bitter feeling in all her body, with every step she was making and the elevator arrived just in time.</p><p>Robyn pressed the button of her floor, fighting the desire to go higher, to break his door, to cause a scene. To do everything she didn't have a right for and the only thought stopping her was his disappointed glance. <em>It's funny, I just realized it wasn't like I only wanted you for the night.</em></p><p>
  <em>But you won't believe it.</em>
</p><p>She stepped into her room, not switching on the light. The loneliness of the night and the view of New York behind her window wasn't the best idea for treatment. The cool wind made the curtains fly in the black and white atmosphere of the suite, bringing a sense of incompleteness.</p><p>
  <em>It's fine, it surely is fine, isn't it? We had a night together and it wasn't supposed to mean anything. So what it did?</em>
</p><p>Robyn kicked off her shoes, sitting on the bed, and running her fingers through her hair, sighing in the air tiredly. There was no place to go and nobody to ask for solutions, nobody to be her next major distraction but there was nothing abnormal to it. It's just until that night, she hadn't realized a simple axiom that for every crime there was always a fair punishment.</p><p>But as she was about to lay on the bed and let the darkness be her only comforter, she heard a gentle knock on the door. A moment passed and a slim figure of her assistant Sally appeared from it:</p><p>'Riri, I saw you going here all upset. May I come in?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, for some reason I feel a lot about this update. Having some rough time in my life now, I'm very much into writing as the form of distraction (yeah, yeah, ironic) and help in some way. That's why I really hope that you liked the chapter. If I don't change my mind and decide to add something more, the next chapter should be the last one.</p><p>Anyway, please, leave like or comment to express your opinion on the chapter and encourage me to continue, post frequently. Appreciate all the love and support for the previous chapters! That's very important for me. Much love for you all❤️</p><p>P. S. I've been having an idea for another short Em and Riri fic circling in my head lately. So, I thought I could write it after finishing this one. Who's in?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Riri, I've seen you going here all upset. May I come in?'</p><p>When she saw Sally's expression at the door, the darkness of the suite was disturbed by the ray of white light from the hallway, making her feel a sense of irritation and relief at once. Robyn didn't want to be alone that minute but she didn't want to be asked any annoying questions too. Sally was always a good assistant for her but that night her thoughts and heart were way above her hotel floor. <em>Where he was with that woman.</em></p><p><em>'</em>I'm fine, don't turn on the light. Did you want anything?' Robyn answered in a weak quiet voice. Her red satin dress suddenly felt unnecessary as well as any detail of her makeup but she had no desire to take it off. <em>It's funny but it all doesn't matter without you...</em></p><p><em>'</em>I know it's not my business' Sally pronounced sheepishly which was really a part of her nature and stepped into the room, closing the door. Her features barely seen in the furnishing of the suite. 'But I've been watching you these days and I thought that something is wrong. Is it because of the asshole that cheated on you?'</p><p>Sally asked that so easily and bluntly that at first, Robyn felt taken aback. They never had that type of relationship to talk about those kinds of things, just the employer and the worker. But for some reason, Robyn felt an urge to answer.</p><p>'No' she said dryly, recalling the pathetic face of her ex in her mind for a moment, and raising her glance at Sally. No, there was no need to cry for him now. He simply didn't deserve it.</p><p>'But I've made the biggest mistake, leaving someone who could've loved me if I'd wanted to'.</p><p>She felt something fatal, pronouncing it, maybe for the first time saying that aloud since the past few days. A terrible feeling painfully prominent in her chest, making it hard to talk. <em>Come on, Robyn, it's your fault. You are a big girl, no need to cry about it.</em></p><p><em>'</em>It's Marshall, isn't it?' Sally's reaction was soft and understanding, something Robyn didn't expect to hear. Perhaps, it was too obvious for everyone now, wasn't it?</p><p>'Yes,' Robyn nodded barely and felt almost a physical ache after hearing his name, the picture of him and that woman in a hotel lobby blinding her sight. <em>For God's sake, how could it all happen for me within a few days? Or maybe, you were always special to me and now I'm too late?</em></p><p><em>'</em>I hurt him. Lied when he specifically asked not to' she continued, staring in front of herself into the darkness. The devastating sadness wrapping around her fully. 'I knew he would've never forgiven me. I knew he'd been hurt that way so many times before. I knew he was the only man who treated me like I meant something but still did everything I did' Robyn swallowed bitterly, shaking her head to the sides as if not believing her actions. She didn't expect to say so much but perhaps, nobody had ever asked her about such things and she forgot how much she needed to be heard. All the emotions and pain from the last few days spilling in the darkness between her and her assistant.</p><p>'And now I'm fucked up, Sally. He's floors away in this building with another woman'.</p><p>The words stuck at her throat and she felt a tear slowly making its way down her cheek unwillingly, without her permission. It felt like she couldn't bear that night, couldn't bear to be heartbroken anymore. Yes, this time it was all her fair punishment. But for how long had she been so unhappy now? <em>For too long, except that night. Marshall, I felt loved for only one night, imagine?</em></p><p>'But you said that he would've loved you if you wanted to' Sally spoke after a small pause carefully, sympathy prominent but not strong in her voice. 'Did you try to tell him that you want it?'</p><p>'It won't work, he won't believe it. I'm a liar, a thief, Sally. A thief who takes what he wants and runs away. How can he believe me?' she pronounced helplessly, lowering her head in frustration, feeling that the conversation was becoming too hard to handle. <em>Maybe, it was a bad idea to let Sally in.</em></p><p>'Yes, he won't believe at first. But I noticed the way he looked at you the last time I saw two of you together' Sally argued, somehow passionately, making Robyn listen more carefully. 'You have to go and try to do something, say how you feel like. He's with another woman not because she's better but because of what you did. That's the whole different case'.</p><p>'But what if he won't forgive me?' Robyn asked desperately, feeling a shiver of fear running down her spine. <em>The only thing I'm really scared of is your judging glance.</em></p><p><em>'</em>Then you'll be sure that at least, you tried. Isn't it better than crying here all alone?' Sally asked raising her eyebrows, waiting for an answer, and the taste of hesitation appeared in Robyn's mouth. Maybe, her assistant was right? <em>At that point, I had nothing to lose anymore, didn't I?</em></p><p>She got up from her spot, straightening her dress. It's funny how less important your clothes become when there is nobody to take them off. She caught that thought only for a moment and let it go right after. Marshall was definitely worth the try and could she even give up that easily? Sally was right, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing when he did everything for her that night to make her feel the way she did. <em>I know I'm guilty, Marshall. But would you please hear me just one more time?</em></p><p><em>'</em>I think you are right, thank you' Robyn admitted, looking into Sally's supportive eyes in the darkness. Sometimes you never imagine certain people in your life be the ones to give you good advice. And still, there she was, thanking her employee.</p><p>Sally nodded approvingly, not saying a word and Robyn went through the door, taking a deep breath. There was just a short ride on the elevator between Marshall and her as she could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. Scared, terrified to face him after that night. The feeling she had never experienced before in front of the man. <em>Marshall, I'm not used to feeling so weak and dependent.</em></p><p>The elevator clicked and every step to his door along the hallway felt too familiar. The walls, the floor, the light, the soft silence. It'd been just like that only a few days before that when they were <em>together, </em>when she was about to lie. Every detail felt a lot stronger than she wanted it to be but there was nowhere to hide from that.</p><p>She stopped in front of his door, letting out a sigh and gathering all her courage. Robyn knew she was ready to fall to pieces right at the minute he would've opened the door but there was no other way. She closed her eyes for a second and knocked. Once, then twice a little impatiently. And when she was about to repeat it again, the door was slowly opened, making all of her previous thoughts vanish.</p><p>'What are you doing here?'</p><p>The familiar low velvet tone reached her ears to make her deaf for a moment and give a feeling that it was better not to come at all. Robyn had imagined Marshall's reaction what seemed like hundreds of times before he opened the door and still found herself unprepared to face him openly. From the way he pronounced the question, she felt the kind of coldness and indifference in his tone she was so scared to experience. His blue eyes met her with a distant, unwelcoming glance, pupils hidden by the shadows of the poor light of the hallway. He was in a "Run DMC" T-Shirt and dark cargos, standing on the threshold in front of her. <em>My God, I really needed to see you, didn't I?</em></p><p>'Hey...'</p><p>She had nothing to do but respond it softly, raising her gaze at him and realizing the foolishness of the greeting that created a small echo in the hallway. There were probably some better words to start the conversation but under his glance, she somehow lost the ability to use the language for expressing her feelings. <em>Stupidly...</em></p><p>'We need to talk'.</p><p>Her green eyes looked straight into his blue neglectful ones, locking their glance for the first time that evening and she instantly felt small and miserable, perceiving the simple truth. He was the only one she had no power in front of as the lines of his face defined sharp and unforgivable without any intention to give her hope. <em>I should've expected it, and still...</em></p><p>'I thought we had everything figured out' he answered with no change in his expression, eyes telling her to go and never come back. His posture was still and unswerving, making her realize the contrast from a few days before. <em>Lord, I would have given up a lot just to return your glance from that night.</em></p><p><em>'</em>No, no, we didn't' she shook her head in response eagerly, feeling the time near him slipping through her fingers as it does the sand in the hourglass. It was like she had about a few moments to convince him but there wasn't a perfect option to do that. 'I...'</p><p>'Robyn, I'm waiting for someone to come back in a few minutes'.</p><p>He cut her off barely politely and ruthlessly, not giving her a try to continue. For a moment she forgot about the woman she saw in the hotel lobby, too wrapped up in the sight of him, but now the picture of it popped up in her mind again, poisoning her insides with the venomous jealousy. She could call herself lucky, though. For a few minutes, they were alone for whatever reason but soon it was supposed to change and she had no seconds to waste. <em>No, no, no, I have to do something.</em></p><p>'Then you still have time to let me in' she pronounced way too daringly than she expected, making a step in his direction and pushing him back a little to let herself in without permission. He surely didn't expect that gesture so soon she was inside his room again, giving in his already familiar atmosphere.</p><p>Nothing completely had changed since the morning she left his room. Every sign of Marshall from the clothes to his favorite soda on the coffee table were the best reminders of him and that night, making the hurt even more painful. The white snowy sheets on the bed were untouched and that brought her a fleeting moment of relief. <em>Until I saw the woman's purse on the chair...</em></p><p><em>'</em>The hell are you doing?' she heard his strong voice in astonishment behind her back and the door slowly closed by itself. The image of the peachy colored purse fucked up her mind and she felt the reality of the situation with every fiber of her body. It was too hard to turn around and face him again. But she had to. And so she did.</p><p>
  <em>'Marshall, I've made a mistake'.</em>
</p><p>The phrase came out simply, with no caution, and it seemed like it was a sense of what she felt. All her feelings and thoughts since the morning she'd left his room created every letter, cutting the air of the dimly lit suite with her regret, taking away the ability to feel anything else. His body stiffened for a moment and the glance of the blue cold eyes lost its control but his expression remained unbothered. A pause hanged on between them, spreading every corner of the room, taking away her strength to stand still. The only thing Robyn could hear was her heart beating furiously against her chest and every next second of waiting felt like a fresh wound.</p><p>'Yes, you did'.</p><p>His voice sounded distant and low as if coming from another place as she saw the hurt and judgment in his features that she was so scared to see. His glance looked at her openly and suddenly she saw a terrible sign of disappointment coloring his orbs. <em>Fuck...</em></p><p>'You've made a mistake by coming here after lying to me. You think I'm that stupid?'</p><p>His expression turned into a soft scowl, and she was surprised not to spot any anger on his face. Robyn expected him to shout at her as loud as possible and that would've been way better than seeing that cold indifference in his eyes that she wished to erase from her memory. <em>No, for God's sake, no, I never thought of you being stupid.</em></p><p>
  <em>I was stupid myself.</em>
</p><p>'I'm smart enough to understand that you probably feel heart-broken now by your lovely boyfriend and you came to use me once again so I can heal your wounds. I've read the fucking news' his voice sounded harsh and cruel but no passion beside it. Through the fog of the insouciance she could feel the damage she caused imprinted on the lines of his features in the tender brown shadows of the suite.</p><p>'It's not like that...' she began devastatingly, shaking her head, making an instinct move towards Marshall but stopped when a bitter snort touched his lips, poisoning the air. His glance left hers as if losing a sense of keep looking, sending a shot of despair to her insides. <em>Marshall...</em></p><p>'Then what is it like?' he asked almost mockingly, raising his glance at her again. This time more cold and merciless. 'For fuck's sake, all I asked you was to stay with me and you made me believe it was possible only to lie in the result' an aching note slipped into his tone without changing his expression, and she could barely hold herself back from crashing down. <em>Please, just listen to me, please...</em></p><p><em>'</em>I know, I know...' she repeated numbly, not really knowing what she was saying. The image of him so close but so unreachable mixed with the tsunami of her own feelings was telling her that there was no hope. So she made a few steps closer.</p><p>'But I really wanted you' she felt herself stumbling in words but it didn't matter. He had to hear everything even if it was useless. 'I couldn't tell the truth so I had to lie. And I thought I was doing right when I left you that morning but these past few days were hell-like without you' Robyn felt her tone trembling with emotions and she probably didn't expect to say those things because it all changed so abruptly after that night. What felt like just a strong desire turned into the need to be next to him and be the only woman he cared about.</p><p>'I wanted you so much that I was afraid to realize that it wasn't just for one night'.</p><p>Her green eyes observed his handsome features close, admiring every detail, as her voice sounded passionate, sensual, gentle.All she wanted was just to catch any emotion on his face, just to gather her courage to cup his cheek with her hand, just to stay with him and never leave.</p><p>'I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry...' she put all her feelings in that sentence, letting her fingers brush his jaw tenderly, goosebumps covering her body at the tangent move. Instead of pushing her away, he closed his eyes at the gesture as if the touch was too much to handle. <em>Baby, please...</em></p><p>'You know that I can't believe you anymore'.</p><p>This time she felt Marshall's hand slowly removing her own one from his face as the heavy sigh of his announced her sentence. He opened his eyes at her again and that blue color in them made the fear of losing him blur the shape of the room. <em>I guess wouldn't believe me too...</em></p><p><em>'</em>You should go' he added confidently, furrowing his eyebrows, and she saw a warning in his glance which was telling her that he was barely holding back his emotions. The lines of his cheekbones sharpened and she had hundreds of words to say to him but it felt like it wouldn't have made any difference.</p><p>'Damn, imagine, I really forgot my phone in the car and...'</p><p>Suddenly the door was opened and Robyn turned her head to see a woman stopping at her tracks on the threshold with a confused expression, cutting her rumbling in the middle of the sentence. She had light brown hair and lovely features but that was all Robyn could spot at that moment, completely distracted by everything prior to it. Marshall turned around to look at the woman too but there was an unreadable expression on his profile.</p><p>
  <em>And now it looks like my time is up.</em>
</p><p>'Marshall? What is happening here?' the woman spoke again, looking between Marshall and Robyn with no understanding and probably a silent hope for it to be some mistake. <em>Hell yeah, she's smart enough to have a big desire to stay with you as long as possible. Which I didn't.</em></p><p><em>'</em>It's okay, I'm leaving, actually' Robyn pronounced before Marshall could have said a word and her voice held her defeat until she swallowed it. 'Just one more thing' she added briefly, absolutely sure that she couldn't have let her tears fall down her cheeks. <em>Just one more thing.</em></p><p>'Marshall...' she called his name weakly but affectionately, ignoring the heavy feeling in her chest, and he turned his glance at her again. There was no other woman, no hotel room, just his face.</p><p>'I just want you to know that I won't forget that night' she said slowly, the phrase stuttering and dramatic but that was just what she felt. The colors of the room somehow lost their saturation, making the furnishing dull and unattractive to the sight. 'I just wouldn't be able even if I wanted to'.</p><p>
  <em>'And if I ever had a chance to come back to that morning and have another shot to decide, I would never leave your side'.</em>
</p><p>She finished the words, controlling her breath. Not having any more power to look him in the eye, she made her way to the door without waiting for the response. The woman stepped back gracefully to let her out with the same surprised expression on her features, and Robyn had an urge to look back to see his figure once more before leaving. But she didn't. She just didn't know how to handle it.</p><p>Only a moment, a quiet sound and the door was closed behind her as she was left alone in the semi-darkness of the hotel hallway.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, how could I ever hurt you?</em>
</p><p>The question appeared in her head like a verdict. She made a few steps forward, realizing that the heavy feeling in her chest reached the highest point, the image of the disappointed look in his eyes leaving a mark on her heart. Everything seemed understandable and well-deserved but the punishment appeared to be too cruel and she had no fucking idea how to deal with it. <em>I've lost you, oh my God, I've lost you. I could have you for how long I wanted and now I've lost you.</em></p><p>It was all one and complete madness that was hard to believe in. Only a few days before she'd been so busy looking for a distraction to heal her heart but now it was broken again and she was the reason. The wrong timing seemed like a curse and there was no way out of it. Finally, her eyes began watering but she wiped it off with the back of her hand, trying to ignore it.</p><p>She'd never thought about Marshall that way before having a night with him, and now, looking back, she hated every second she spent in vain in his vital presence. Every second she thought about lying to him and worrying about her ex. Every second she spent checking out other men in the club that night. <em>Goddamn it</em>, <em>I had to know better that all I wanted was you.</em></p><p>She couldn't hear anything around and the road down the hallway right to the elevator seemed miles long. She touched the button, catching a feeling of deja vu, and distinguished what had to be the sound of the elevator moving. There was no point to hold back her tears no more but she leaned on the wall with her forehead, suppressing a sob in her hand. Everything around lost its sense and the memory of Marshall's face was tattooed on her mind. <em>You.</em></p><p>
  <em>You and another woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You who made me feel wanted that night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You who held me so close and so careful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You who treated me like no one ever did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You...</em>
</p><p><em>'</em>Hush, baby, stop crying... I'm here'.</p><p>All of a sudden she heard a soft, soothing voice near her ear as two strong but gentle hands wrapped around her frame from behind. She felt a familiar scent of <em>Marshall's </em>cologne enveloping her body, bringing the sense of safety and immediate relief, making her body weaken in his arms. She closed her eyes, trying to understand if that was real and when the hot breath of his brushed her neck, there was no doubt. <em>It was you...</em></p><p>'I know I shouldn't believe you but if that's true, I just can't let you go'.</p><p>All he had to do was just to be right there. It didn't even matter what he had to say. The single realization of that beautiful fact was enough to make her worries nothing more than a dictionary word. His touch was soft, caring, feather-like and on the inside, she was so delicate but so scared to admit that. <em>It just can't be you, it just can't.</em></p><p><em>'</em>Look at me' his gentle tone ran a pleasant shiver down her spine and without a warning, he turned her around to face him. <em>Not true, simply not true...</em></p><p><em>'</em>I'm here and fuck, I believe you. I know I shouldn't but you can't imagine how I felt when I woke up alone that morning'.</p><p>His tone was tender and she never saw him being so careful with someone. Blue eyes looked at her lovingly as she knew that her own ones were of an apologetic color. His hands came to found her cheeks and the features of his face were nothing but forgiving. She couldn't have imagined Marshall to change his mind and he probably couldn't have too. Perhaps, there was something believable in her emotions for real or maybe, he felt a little more than she could think of.</p><p>She wasn't able to say anything but perhaps, she had already told him everything that evening. So, when he bent his head to touch her lips to get the response, Robyn made sure to put both of her arms around his neck to be as close as possible. His kiss was slow but passionate, intending to show how much he really needed to get her back. The wall was cold against her spine but Marshall knew how to solve everything, holding her tighter in his arms, closing every inch between them.</p><p>She thought that it was something surreal to feel that much but in the hallway of that hotel he finally was the only one she could think of. In fact, she knew that from now on, she was <em>his</em> and nothing could have changed that.</p><p>The elevator clicked, finally reaching the floor, but the only person who stepped into it was the woman with a peachy purse in her hand and a little disappointment in her pocket. That night she didn't have an opportunity to spend time with Eminem just like she wanted to. She thought it was by an unlucky chance. But she didn't know that later, holding Robyn in his arms on the comfy sheets, Marshall admitted genuinely that speaking the truth, he didn't even like the woman that much.</p><p>By the biggest irony, that night for him the woman appeared to be just a <em>distraction.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, folks, so it's a wrap for this! Marshall dropped a gem so I had no choice but to get extremely inspired and finish this up😏 Anyone has any thoughts on the MTBMB B-side?</p><p>How did you like the final? I know it may be a little cliche but I have to be honest with you, I always crave for the happy ending and I thought that you would enjoy it too. Please, share your thoughts on it by leaving a comment or like to express you feelings on it!💕Appreciate everyone for reading, leaving comments and likes, it was very important for me🥰 Much love for you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>